


Mud Puddles

by ace0389



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace0389/pseuds/ace0389
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little rain and mud can't stop Stiles from seeing Derek, especially after being ignored for three days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mud Puddles

Showing up at dinner covered in mud probably wasn’t the best thing to do. Sheriff Stilinski narrowed his eyes at his son as he eased the door closed, his back turned towards him as the door shut with a click. Stiles turned around, yelping at his father’s glare. He threw himself into the door, mud splattering everywhere. He winced as his dad gave him the side eye.

“Stiles! Why are you covered in mud looking guiltier than a dog that crapped on the carpet?” The Sheriff’s voice was gruff, filled with an exasperation that could only come from dealing with his only child. Stiles brought his hand to the back of his head and scratched his neck.

“Well, it’s kind of a long story. Boring, really. I’m going to take a shower.” Stiles pushed off the door, leaving a mud shaped print of his body behind. He tried to brush past his dad, only to find a hand on his chest pushing him back into the door.

“I have time. Explain.” The Sheriff’s eyes narrowed at his son, trailing over the dark bruises on his son’s neck.

“Well, like I said it’s pretty boring… I was in the woods…”

\- —

Stiles huffed out a breath as he trudged through the rain. He left his jeep by the side of the road, unwilling to explain to his dad why it was covered in mud. Off roading was prohibited, via Stilinski rule #6. Stiles left foot sunk into the mud as he stepped over a log, letting out a curse.

“Damnit, god forbid the road be paved. Noo, god forbid the werewolves live like civilized human beings. They have to be ‘one with nature’ and crap.” Stiles let out another huff as the mud squelched between his toes, his eyes landing on the burned out shell of the Hale house. “Really, a new roof couldn’t hurt.” Stiles chuckled to himself as he walked into the clearing before the house. There wasn’t much closer to nature then getting rained on in the middle of the night.

He was on a mission, and a little rain and mud would not deter him. Derek had been ignoring his calls and texts for the past three days, and while the newly christened Alpha had always had poor social manners ignoring exclamation marks was never his cup of tea. At the very least he was expecting a “Shut up” or an idle threat. But nothing.

And that’s why Stiles was standing in front of the Hale tomb, soaking wet with mud in his shoes.

“Derek! Come out here… now! I know you’re in there, it isn’t like you have anything better to do!” Stiles was shouting, wiping the rain out of his eyes. The growl that came forth from the house proved him to be correct, and with a fist pump in the air he continued on.

“Did you get my text?” He smirked at the growls coming out the shattered windows.

“Yes!” Derek’s voice was strained and gravely and totally a 10 on the sour wolf meter.

“Well, you didn’t text me back.” Stiles voice carried into the house, and it wasn’t until he heard the crash and sound of wood breaking inside that he decided something was wrong. “Derek?”

The dark shape that blurred out of the house and shoved him back into a tree would have scared him had he the chance to process it. The mud that slid up his calves underneath his jeans was gross, and seeing Derek panting in front of him with red eyes made him lick his lips.

“Hey-y buddy. What’s up?” He stared at Derek’s eyes, which were following Stiles’ tongue as it swiped across his lips. “Derek?” Stiles squeaked, causing the wolf’s eyes to fasten onto his.

“Go. Home.” He growled. Stiles could see his nostrils flaring.

“What’s wrong? You’re acting really strange, almost like you’re constip-“ Stiles’ voice cut off into a squeak as Derek shoved his face into the crook of his neck, snuffling to his heart’s content.

“D-Derek? What’s going on?” Stiles squeaked as Derek shoved his body against his, rocking his hips into the boy he had pinned.

“You smell like chips” Derek growled, causing Stiles to jerk and flail as he dragged his tongue along his neck up to his jaw.

“That’s invading my bubble, Derek. No, bad… that’s bad…” Stiles gasped as Derek knocked his nose with his own before latching his mouth onto Stiles. He couldn’t help it, even with the cold rain his body was still betraying him. He could feel his dick getting hard, and he could definitely feel Derek’s jabbing into his hip.

Derek pushed his tongue into Stiles’ mouth as he dragged his hands up his sides. He pulled off, ripping the Star Trek shirt off Stiles’ body before throwing it into the mud beside them.

“What are you doing?” Stiles shrieked, as Derek latched his teeth around one of his hard nipples. Stiles felt like his dick would burst out of his pants and pon farr the shit out of the werewolf in front of him. He yelped as Derek bit down before pushing him off. He glared at him before gesturing to his clothed chest.

“Off” he demanded, staring intently at Derek as he tore the shirt from his body. Stiles licked his lips again as he gazed at Derek’s muscled chest. He looked down at his jeans before gesturing to them too. “Off!” Before the words left his mouth Derek had ripped his pants off, standing there naked as could be. It was then that Stiles figured out that small, simple commands worked best. Derek’s doggy brain was in overload it seemed, and complex words would serve no purpose here.

Stiles unbuttoned his jeans and shoved them down his thighs. His boxers stuck to them, and he winced as Derek shoved him back into the tree. His ass scrapped the bark, and he jerked as Derek tore the clothing off his feet and chucked them behind him. He was naked, Derek was naked, and it was raining. And muddy. And cold.

Derek grabbed Stiles head and began shoving him down.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked, eyes pulling together in confusion.

“Suck” Derek hissed, before fully shoving Stiles onto his knees and slapping him in the face with his cock. Stiles stared at it, amazed that something so big could fit in such small jeans. He gazed up Derek’s body and looked into his red eyes, giving himself an imaginary pat on the back as he licked the tip of his dick and his eyes fluttered shut.

Stiles took time exploring his new toy. He would be lying if he said he never thought about this. Derek was smokin’, and with Lydia ignoring him every chance she got since she woke up he was definitely sex-less. Stiles took the tip of Derek’s dick into his mouth, drawing his tongue into his slit, causing Derek to hiss and shove his hips forward. Stiles gagged as his dick hit the back of his throat.

“Suck it” Derek growled, flicking his hips forward again. Stiles complied, and tried swallowing more of it. “Ngggh” Derek was groaning, slamming his hips into Stiles’ face as he worked his cock. It was sloppy, and inexperienced, but it was good. So good.

Derek pulled off him, his dick leaving Stiles’ mouth with a pop and a trail of spit. He grabbed Stiles by the armpits and pushed him forward into the mud, his ass high in the air. Derek let out a satisfied rumble as he dropped his face to Stiles’ lower back, licking and biting his way down.

“Holy shit!” Stiles felt something warm and firm licking him in places no one had ever licked him before. It was amazing, and he was shocked at himself as he began shoving his ass onto Derek’s tongue.

“Fuckkk! Lick that hole, you dirty bitch!” And he shocked himself once again at the filth spewing from his mouth. Derek let out a growl as he tried to shove his face into Stiles body, causing him to moan. His dick twitched, a jet of precum shooting out onto the ground. Derek was acting like an animal, and it was driving him wild.

Stiles let out a whine as Derek pulled back. He looked over his shoulder and stared at him in accusation. “why did you stop?” He gasped, only to see Derek smirk as he shoved two fingers into the boys mouth.

“Suck!” He demanded, his eyes blazing red. Stiles complied. He sucked on those fingers like they were his only lifeline, getting them sloppy with spit before Derek withdrew them. He took his index finger and began circling Stiles’ hole.

“Just stick it in!” Stiles groaned. He let out a ‘humph’ as Derek shoved his head into the mud, growling at him. He wasn’t as prepared as he thought when Derek pushed his finger in, gasping in a mouthful of mud without thinking.

“Derekkk!” He wailed, spitting out mud and wiping his face. Another finger pushed past his entrance, and it was then that the spike of pleasure dulled the pain in his ass. His dick twitched again, and he let out a slutty moan as Derek began pumping his fingers in and out of him.

“You’re such a dirty know it all, Stiles. You like my fingers in your cunt?” Derek growled, teeth lengthening. Stiles moaned and face planted into the mud again, shoving himself back onto his fingers.

“fuck me!” He gasped out, and Derek wasted no time withdrawing his fingers and shoving his cock in. He slammed Stiles fully into the mud, his balls slapping into him as he bottomed out. Derek lowered his mouth to Stiles’ neck and nipped at him before sucking skin into his mouth. Stiles let out a startled yelp, taking in more mud and arching his back against him.

“Don’t stop” he gagged, urging Derek on. The sounds of growls and skin on skin was all that could be heard. With each thrust Derek pushed Stiles forward, slowly inching his way towards the front porch of the Hale house. And with each thrust Stiles moaned, letting out gasps that caused Derek to bite into his neck and suck.

“Fuck!” Derek roared, slamming his hips down into Stiles and holding it there. Stiles twitched as he felt Derek’s dick growing, forcing his body open. It began to hurt, and made him feel as if he was being split open.

“what the hell is that?!” Stiles wailed, fully stuck onto Derek’s dick.

“My knot. Shut up, you’re a filthy bitch you love it,” Derek groaned, rotating his hips so that his knot struck Stiles’ prostate. Stiles could feel Derek twitching within him, and that added on to the prostate jabbing caused him to spray cum into the muddy tunnel his dick had excavated into the ground.

Stiles let out a loud groan as Derek’s hand came to cover his mouth, causing him to bite into it. Derek bit into the other side of Stiles’ neck, sucking at the skin there as he rolled his hips into the boy underneath him.

Eventually Derek rolled off him, his dick coming free, allowing the massive amount of cum he shot to begin to spill out of Stiles. Stiles looked at him, face covered in mud as Derek gazed at him. He was smirking, looking like he just got the best belly rub ever.

“What the fuck?!” Stiles yelled, poking Derek in the face. “What the hell was that?!” Derek grinned at him before lifting up an arm and letting it drop on Stiles head.

“It’s mating season.” With that, Derek grabbed him and pulled him close, nestling Stiles’ head underneath his chin.

“Oh,” Stiles said, his tongue swiping across his lips. He pulled away and loomed over Derek, his mud-covered face peering at him.

“We couldn’t have done this inside?” Derek barked out a laugh, drawing his face down to plant a kiss on his lips.

“I told you to go home, you never listen.” Derek kissed him again, causing a flush to creep up Stiles’ neck.

“You expected me to?” Stiles mumbled, slightly pleased with himself.

“Not at all.”

\- - -

“So, anyway, I’m checking to see if this deer is OK because it’s lying on the ground and then I realize it’s dead, and then I tripped on my way running back to the jeep and face planted in the mud…” Stiles trailed off as he saw the look of resignation on his father’s face.

“Go take a shower and then clean up this damn mess.” The Sheriff had his crime scene face on, causing Stiles to nod and give a soldier’s salute.

“Yes, Sir!” and with that Stiles hobbled up the steps, wincing in pain as he climbed each one.

As he disappeared around the corner the Sheriff dragged a hand across his face and let out a breath of air.

“Where’s the whiskey” He mumbled. This kid would be the death of him.


End file.
